


Not a Fan

by crescent_gaia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, F/M, Infidelity, Post Series, author hates jj, death by ice skate, people sending Yuri strange boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: Posting to Instagram can get people killed.





	Not a Fan

**Author's Note:**

> First, read the tags. Second, I regret nothing!

Isabella sighed, picking up various bits of trash in order to get the place tidy. JJ was practicing, even harder now, after losing in the Grand Prix and she didn’t want to take away from that. Besides, she had her own jobs to do and one of them was making sure that JJ had a good home to come back to. Dinner was cooking in the oven and cleaning up was the last thing she had to do before she sat down to breathe. All done, she sat at the kitchen table, and took out her phone to look through Instagram, mostly JJ’s account. 

Scrolling through a few pictures, she noticed that the same blond woman kept on appearing. She sighed, thinking it was one of the more enthusiastic fans, until there was a video posted from another of the fan club. She clicked on it, noticing that it was from far away, but he and the blond woman were talking. It seemed animated, with the blond woman moving her hands around a lot before JJ pulled her in for a kiss. No, it wasn’t anything else. The person taking the video did a close up of what exactly was happening. There was no mistaking that kiss before the two of them walked off down the hallway.

She put down the phone, her eyes wide in shock, as she tried to remember breathing. There was a breath in, a breath out, a breath in - _there has to be a reason for this. It can’t be what it looks like. He - maybe she’s a family member. He says his cousins greet each other that way due to a childhood in-joke._ \- was her mental voice. She met several of his cousins over the years, as he had a big extended family, and they sometimes kissed on the lips in greeting. It had to be normal. It had to be. JJ wouldn’t cheat on her. He was dedicated to her and she was dedicated to him. There wasn’t any reason - none - for JJ to do this. Was there? She was still sitting at the table, the phone on the table and reeling from shock, when she heard the door open.

“I’m home!” he called.

She bit her lower lip and turned on the phone, finding the video again, and made sure that it wouldn’t go away. Placing her phone down, she waited for him to come into the kitchen. He did with his ice skates in tow, putting them on the chair, and went to get something to drink. 

“Whatever you’re making smells delicious.” He turned to look at her. “What’s wrong?”

She turned over her phone and pressed play on the video. She waited as he picked up the phone and kept her eyes on him as he watched it. He watched it without blinking or any emotion on his face at all. It was just blank. It was odd. If it was just a cousin, like before, he usually said so long before now. She took a nervous swallow. “Jean-Jacques?” she whispered.

“It’s nothing,” he said quietly. “They’re making it out to be more than what it is.”

“Your face tells a different story,” she said as she got up. “If it’s a cousin, you say it right away. You always say it right away. What is this?”

“Isa - “

“No! Do you know how much I have given so you could succeed? How much I’m made fun of and how many attacks I get for just being your fiance? I’ve never cared because I knew that you were mine. They were fans and fans get stupid ideas but that you were mine at the end of the day. But this?! You have to explain this!”

He stared at her, his eyes wide, trying to form something to say. After a moment, he shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

Her eyes went wide. “JJ?”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “It was just the one time.”

Her hand came to rest on the tie of the ice skates. “So - it - “

“She’s been a fan, for a long time, and it was one lapse.”

She stared at him. The words, she heard them, but they simply didn’t make sense. No, nothing made sense with what he just said. They… they were waiting for marriage, the both of them, and he just… he couldn’t. No. It had to be wrong. She wasn’t hearing him right.

“Isa? It was one time. Only the one time. I still love you. I always love you.”

She felt her soul snap. Taking the ice skates, she swiftly removed the skate guards and threw them to the side. Swiping at his throat first, it was a clean hit and blood sprayed from the wound. She sliced up his arms next before plunging the blade deep into the middle of his chest. As the body laid before her, she felt… no, she felt nothing. Feeling didn’t matter. Going over to the sink, she cleaned the blood off her hands and went to change her clothes. After that, she checked the schedule - JJ wasn’t scheduled to appear until sometime next week - so it was enough time for her to enact a plan. After a few Google searches on JJ’s phone, she figured out how to debone the body. There was still the matter of the head, but it would go with the next part of her plan. 

Turning off the dinner she was making, she got out her standing mixer and the meat grinder attachment. It took her all night but she was able to grind all of him into hamburger meat. After another change of clothes, she got the packing supplies she would need to send it overseas and used gloves to pack it. After that was done, she packed it to a Russian address, sending it off through the mail while the rest went to various homeless shelters, and went to burn down her house. After that, she was going to need a new identity, but she felt that would be easiest to do in the US. There was no use in tracking down the blond woman to have her revenge. She had her pound of flesh from the one that cheated on her and that, for the moment, was what she needed.

***

“Why the fuck is someone sending me hamburger meat?!” Yurio yelled. “Victor! I’m going to kick your ass if you think this is a joke!”

Yuuri looked down into the box and wrinkled his nose. “It smells wrong. Just throw it out.”

“Shut your mouth,” Yurio said, grabbing his box of badly smelling meat and stalking off to find Victor.

Yuuri shrugged and went back to his cereal, deciding that, until further notice, to be a vegetarian.


End file.
